milajovovichfandomcom-20200216-history
Claire Redfield
Claire Redfield is the younger sister of former S.T.A.R.S. and current BSAA member Chris Redfield . Resident Evil :Extinction Claire appears as the leader of a convoy of survivors traveling across the ruins of the United States in the wake of the t-virus pandemic that swept the globe. Claire and her convoy are first seen driving through the desert. The convoy later arrives at an abandoned motel. Mikey sends out a broadcast to see if anyone is taking refuge inside while Claire, Carlos, and LJ scope out the area. After seeing the area is clear, Claire gives the okay for Carlos and LJ to investigate. The convoy decides that the motel is a safe place to rest and set up a camp. She and Mikey then meet up and he informs her that Carlos is out putting up a perimeter, like Claire had demanded. The next day, K-mart , a member of Claire's convoy, notices a noise outside. The rest of the convoy hears the noises to and they all wake up to find crows surrounding the perimeter. Claire demands that everyone stay in their vehicle and keep quite. As someone in the bus kicks a can, the crows begin to attack and the convoy attempts to escape. While escaping, Claire realizes the bus was under attack and goes back to evacuate the survivors. Everyone was rescued excepted for Otto and Betty , who stayed behind to save the group. Alice then shows up and killed the remaining crows, using her telekinetic powers. Claire, Alice, Carlos, Chase and Mikey discuss the possibility of going to Alaska, but Claire is against the idea. Alice informs Claire that Alaska is isolated. Claire gets the remaining convoy together and asks them if they think journeying to Alaska is something that they would want to try. Everyone likes the idea and Claire opens up to the idea, so they head for Alaska. Claire and company discuss getting more gas for the vehicles. Claire, stating that they hit every small town, decides to look for gas in Vegas. As they move through Las Vegas, a large metal container is blocking their path and Claire tells Mikey to move the container and Chase to get to higher grounds be a lookout. Alice notices something is wrong and enhanced zombies pour out of the container. Claire goes to help K-mart and almost gets killed in the process. Claire, K-Mart, Alice, and Carlos go atop a cliff and spy on an undercover Umbrella base. They see an Umbrella helicopter and decide to use that to escape. With the area being surrounded by hundreds of zombies Carlos, who was bit earlier, decides to sacrifice himself so the remaining convoy can get the helicopter and escape. After saying their goodbyes, Carlos' truck blows up giving Claire and the others an opportunity to get to the helicopter. Alice decides to stay behind and Claire takes the remaining convoy to Arcadia in Alaska. Resident Evil :Afterlife After successfully flying the convoy survivors to Alaska and landing on the beach, Claire and the others discover Arcadia to be a roaming ship owned and operated by Umbrella, who ambushes the group. Claire attempts to fight them off but instead has a scarab-like device placed upon her, and the rest of the convoy's chest and is forced to escape. The device begins to inject a drug into her body, causing her memory to fade and her natural abilities to enhance. Alice discovers Claire, when she attempts to locate Arcadia, but is attacked by the confused woman. Alice is able to remove the device, calm Claire down and the two head off in search of life, eventually leading them to the Los Angeles Prison. Claire's memories slowly begin to return, but, when confronted with her brother, Chris, she shows no recollection of him, and attacks him when he attempts to touch her. During the survivors escape of the Prison; Claire and Alice are attacked by The Executioner, who easily renders Alice unconscious. Claire, unarmed and defenseless, uses her speed and athletics to avoid the creature eventually using Alice's coin-loaded shotgun to blast him in the face. With the revived Alice's aid, The Executioner is defeated, and Chris openly shows pride in his sisters abilities. When only the three remain, they discover Arcadia docked in the L.A. Harbor seemingly abandoned, however, computer databases indicate 2,000 survivors on-board. It is then Claire's memories of the capture return and the intention of Arcadia is made clear, a trap to gather survivors for Umbrella's experiments. The three begin releasing prisoners, starting with the confused but alive K-Mart. While Claire and Chris continue to release prisoners, Alice discovers Albert Wesker to be alive. Chris and Claire quickly come to Alice's aid but are overwhelmed by Wesker's abilities and quickly thrown within their own holding pod's and lowered beneath the floor. Alice is able to gain an upper hand against Wesker, with K-Mart's help, and releases the siblings, who simultaneously unload their handguns into Wesker's chest. Using his healing abilities, Wesker escapes, but Alice causes him to blow up his own helicopter. With so many survivors, they decide to turn the Arcadia into a true sanctuary for the survivors and broadcasts their own message of hope over the radio. However, their joy is short-lived as a massive force of Umbrella Choppers approach the ship. Jill Valentine is shown, with the scarab-device attached to her chest, briefing the soldiers to take the three alive.